The Moral Dilemma Reaction
by DiedInsane
Summary: Takes place right after The Cooper/Kripke Inversion. When Sheldon decided that he was not raised to lie everyday to his college, Amy comes up with a perfect plan that would save Sheldon the embarrassment of admitting his ridiculous lie and save him from from continuing it. Her plan is simple - make the lie true. Shamy! Might get pretty hot, if you know what I mean :P


**Hey everyone, since I have had some trouble with the next chapter of my other story, I decided to write something that is a bit less... depressing and sad (?) to get my mind of things. And there was this one plot that I kept in mind, so here is something that is quite ridiculous :P **

It's been three long days since Sheldon Lee Cooper, a theoretical physicist at Cal-Teach and one of the greatest minds of our generation, was forced to work with Barry Kripke, a Caltech plasma physicist and a generally unlikable and annoying person. After it turned out that Berry's research was leaps and bounds ahead of Sheldon's, the genius made up a cover story, saying that he has been distracted by his girlfriend, Amy Farrah Fowler and all the "laid" he's been getting.

Of course, being raised in a Christian household, Sheldon was not entirely comfortable with lying to his colleague every day, and since Kripke seemed to be far more interested with Sheldon's sex life rather than work, the experimental physicist had no other choice but to proceed.

The moral dilemma kept pondering Sheldon's brain for hours when Leonard decided to ask him during their online game of star wars. Sheldon kept getting distracted and letting his character die several times in a row, not to mention sighing loudly and whispering something under his breath.

"Sheldon, is everything okay? Is it about Kripke?"

Sheldon stopped, closing his laptop: the game was already lost long a time ago.

"You see, I don't think I can continue lying to Kripke on daily basis anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because the art of lying requires a lot of detail that I am unable to provide"

"Tell him the truth then"

"I can't"

"And why is that?"

"Because the truth makes me look bad. Hello Leonard, wake up"

"What do you want me to do? Help you lie to Kripke? Yeah, not going to happen."

Leonard stood up, leaving his laptop on the journal table, grabbing his jacket and going for a walk, clearly upset over a horrible game and an hour of his life wasted for nothing but a few experience points. He has been stressed lately and Sheldon whining about his problems didn't help. Regardless, his crazy roommate got himself into this mess and should solve it on his own.

Sheldon did not know what to do. Deciding to ask his girlfriend for advice, he reopened his laptop and called Amy on video chat. Soon the loading was complete and the screen showed Amy's face.

"Good evening, Amy Farrah Fowler" Even though his relationship with Amy was so personal these days, Sheldon still tried to maintain the formal tone in their conversations.

"Good evening"

"I have an issue that I need your advice for"

Amy just looked at him, waiting for Sheldon to explain his problem.

"As you are probably already aware, I have found a perfect way to maintain my status as a brilliant physicist in front of Kripke while..."

"Yes, I know, Penny told me" Amy was extremely annoyed and mad at Sheldon and was prepared to yell at him any time now. She truly wanted to have a physical relationship with her boyfriend, and it just hurt her so much that he would lie about this sort of thing just

"But I don't think I can keep up this ridiculous, bold-faced lie anymore"

"I see." It took the woman all she had not to snap.

"And I can't tell Kripke that I lied, that would ruin my reputation"

"And what would you like me to do?"

There was a brief pause, because Sheldon truly did not know what he wanted to do. Nothing seemed like a good solution anymore, it was just one of those situations that had no win scenario.

"You are neurologist, come up with something."

That was the moment when Amy finally decided to push her luck to an ultimate limit. It was a risk she was willing to take, so carefully she proceeded, trying to slow walk her boyfriend to a conclusion that she had in mind.

"Well, one of my colleagues, who is a psychologist, was writing a paper about the ethics of lying."

"And you wonder why people make fun of psychology?"

"Just hear me out. As I was saying, my colleague had a very interesting hypothesis about avoiding guilt by making the lie true. For example, subjects who have lied about losing weight to their friends actually proceeded to do so, over a very short period of time, to avoid feeling guilty."

"Are you trying to say that we should actually engage in coitus, thus making my lie true?"

"I am" Amy stared at her monitor; everything was depending on this exact moment. It either could change their relationship for the better or completely ruin it.

"Umm…" Sheldon had a completely confused expression, the one he always had when someone proved him wrong or gave reasoning that he could not argue against.

"Sheldon, there are no reasons of why this is not your best option"

"Oh, there are. Unsanitary, sweaty, you pick" Sheldon looked a bit to the side, pressing his lips together, thinking hard. "But I do not see any other valid solution on the given matter"

Amy could not believe her ears. It was impossible, she was dreaming. All of that rushed to her head as she stared at her boyfriend in astonishment.

"I believe the social protocol dictates that I take you out on a nice dinner, and then if we both find it pleasant, you invite me for a hot beverage. I'll see you at precisely six pm tomorrow at your apartment.

"Okay…"

"Goodnight"

Amy just sat in front of her laptop from a couple of minutes, unable to believe the situation. Snapping out of it, she squeaked in excitement and started writing a text to Penny. Amy was extremely proud of herself – there was no study, no colleague, and no paper. Unlike Sheldon, she was an amazing liar.

Sheldon on the other hand, tried to convince himself that it was fine, and had to be done. After a quick search on Wiki how, that promised to explain how to do anything, he went to bed, assuming Amy would know and have everything else, still slightly freaked out by the idea.


End file.
